starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ithoriano/Leyendas
. *Chodo Habat *Jakker-Sun *Moza *Ysho *Momaw Nadon *Noga-ta *Thulls *Nu Toreena *Janos Wertka *Onca *Bulduga *Byph *Del Moomo *Dob Moomo *Obba *Ulo Enan *Choza Raabat }} Los ithorianos eran una especie inteligente de mamíferos herbívoros nativos del planeta Ithor. Los seres menos inteligentes los llamaban comúnmente "Cabeza de matillo" debido a su cuello largo y curvado y a su cabeza en forma de T. Ellos encontraban este apodo ofensivo. Biología y apariencia thumb|left|Un Jedi ithoriano. Los ithorianos tenían dos bocas y cuatro gargantas, lo que les permitía hablar en estéreo. Las hembras ithorianas tenían dos jorobas en su espalda o cabeza, mientras que los machos solo tenían una. Su piel era normalmente marrón, aunque podía adoptar otras totalidades como el rojo oscuro o incluso el verde. Su estatura era de aproximadamente 1.8 y 2.3 metros desde los ojos hasta la punta de sus pies. Sus reflejos y coordinación eran algo más lentos que los de los humanoides promedio. Además de permitirles hablar su lenguaje estereofónico único, las cuatro gargantas de los ithorianos también tenían la capacidad de expulsar violentamente el aire, lo que resultaba en un grito ensordecedor y potencialmente estruendoso. Aunque incluso los ithorianos comunes poseían este extraño talento, aquellos con entrenamiento de la Fuerza (como el Maestro Jedi Roron Corobb) podían empujar suficiente poder en su bramido sónico como para romper el hierro y triturar el plastiacero. A pesar de este hecho, la mayoría de los ithorianos se pasaban la vida entera sin recurrir a la violencia, por lo que la capacidad siguió siendo relativamente ambigua. Los jóvenes ithorianos eran conocidos como "pupas", y eran comúnmente de ojos vidriosos, sin apéndices y flexibles, hasta que se metamorfoseaban. Después de la muda, los ithorianos perdían un colgajo auditivo y cada tubo de locomoción ganaba grumos, cráteres en sus cráneos y un apetito por las moscas hormiga. Un Ithoriano adulto podría engendrar varios miles de descendientes. Historia Los ithorianos eran nativos del planeta Ithor, un planeta exuberante con extensas selvas tropicales. Los ithorianos adoraban a la Madre Selva, y hace mucho tiempo prometieron nunca profanar su planeta. Por esto, cuando descubrieron la tecnología de repulsión, los ithorianos construyeron “naves rebaño” flotantes en los cielos de su planeta natal. La especie migró a estas plataformas, asegurando que Ithor permanecería impecable para siempre. A estas naves rebaño finalmente se les dio la capacidad de viajar distancias interestelares. El pueblo ithoriano era dirigido por su sumo sacerdote. El primer contacto con la República ocurrió en el 12.000 ABY. left|thumb|220px|La delegación ithoriana en el [[Senado Galáctico/Leyendas|Senado Galáctico.]] En el extranjero, los ithorianos se integraron bien con la comunidad galáctica. Su propio idioma era increíblemente hermoso, pero difícil de aprender, ya que los ithorianos tenían bocas gemelas en lados opuestos de sus cuellos. Afortunadamente, podían hablar Básico, aunque con un acento extraño. Cada manada ithoriana era presidida por un individuo sensible a la Fuerza que servía como sacerdote y sanador. Los ithorianos fueron cruciales en los esfuerzos por restaurar muchos planetas que habían sido devastados por las Guerras Mandalorianas y la Guerra Civil Jedi. Un ejemplo notable fue Telos IV, cuya reconstrucción fue minuciosamente dirigida y supervisada por Chodo Habat y su rebaño. Alrededor de la época de la Guerra Fría, un conflicto de poder entre el Imperio Sith y la República Galáctica, se descubrió que las especies previamente desconocidas responsables de construir la maravilla tecnológica que eran los Acueductos de Heffrin en el planeta Heffrin, en realidad fueron los primeros exploradores ithorianos. Esto llevó a un gran debate entre la cultura ithoriana. La sociedad ithoriana mantuvo su naturaleza pacífica al exiliar a quienes tenían tendencia a la violencia y la agresión. Dos de estos exiliados fueron los hermanos Moomo, Dob y Del, que trabajaban para la República Galáctica como contratados, aunque eran menos que competentes en sus esfuerzos. Un exiliado llamado Momaw Nadon estuvo presente en la cantina de Mos Eisley poco antes de la Batalla de Yavin. Durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, Ithor fue destruido por los yuuzhan vong como parte de su plan de invasión. Eligieron destruir este planeta, a pesar de que era un mundo de selva exuberante, porque uno de los pólenes de los árboles podría hacer que su armadura de cangrejo vonduun se expandiera rápidamente, matando al Guerrero. Muchos años después de la invasión yuuzhan vong, Leia Organa Solo convenció al Jefe de Estado Cal Omas para que le permitiera a los ithorianos reasentarse en el planeta Borao en el Borde Interior sobre RePlanetHab, un gran conglomerado de reconstrucción. Otros ithorianos se establecieron en Öetrago, Upell y Felucia. Sociedad y cultura thumb|left|150px|Un ithoriano. Los ithorianos adoraban a la "Madre Selva", una entidad espiritual que encarnaba la exuberante ecología tropical de su planeta, Ithor. En general, eran ecologistas devotos, herbívoros acérrimos y pacifistas completos, dedicando mucho tiempo a contemplar su ecología, estudiar las plantas y sus usos y el respeto general de todos los seres vivos. La mayoría de los ithorianos nunca pisaban su propio planeta, sino que Vivian en ciudades flotantes sobre su planeta llamadas naves rebaño. Solo tres de sus continentes habían sido explorados y cosechados, los otros dos nunca habían sido tocados por manos ithorianas. Esto demostró su extrema creencia en la protección y el mantenimiento de su medio ambiente, lo cual fue evidente a través de su "Ley de la Vida". Los ithorianos practicaban una forma comunal de gobierno. Cada nave rebaño era autónoma y autosuficiente. Sin embargo, una vez cada temporada ithoriana (alrededor de cinco años estándar), las naves rebaño se reunían para "el Encuentro", una gran reunión sobre la superficie de su planeta, donde las naves rebaño se unirían en un festival y ceremonia regia. Dentro de la sociedad ithoriana, había un grupo sacerdotal conocido como sacerdotes de la naturaleza que se comunicaba con la "Madre Selva" y tenía una conexión más profunda con el planeta natal de los ithorianos. Dentro de los gremios comerciales, estaban presentes los comerciantes que se ocupaban de asuntos comerciales. La naturaleza curiosa y gregaria de los ithorianos significó que muchos encontraron su camino fuera del planeta a través de las contrapartes dignas del espacio de su nave rebaño flotante. Muchos se convirtieron en comerciantes galácticos, viajando por las estrellas de forma independiente o como parte de su manada. Solo recurrirían a la violencia si fueran amenazados, y tenían más probabilidades de usar su bramido sónico que un arma. Debido a su comportamiento tranquilo, la mayoría de los ithorianos evitaban la guerra en general, aunque la Alianza Rebelde se jactaba de tener algunos entre sus filas. Su naturaleza pacifista significaba que se negaban a tocar las cosas que resultaron del derramamiento de sangre. Al tratar con otros, los ithorianos siempre fueron sumamente educados. Eran muy conversadores y tenían un profundo respeto por las opiniones de los demás. Aunque a menudo eran descritos como agradables y amigables, muchas especies inteligentes los encontraban completamente aburridos. Incluso cuando tenían desacuerdos, era poco probable que los ithorianos discutieran sus quejas a menos que la parte infractora estuviera presente. Hacer lo contrario se consideraba grosero. right|thumb|180px|Un ithoriano que tiende a plantar vida. Los ithorianos eran nombrados comúnmente por criaturas en su planeta, como Flen y Gillom. Muchas hembras recibieron el nombre de Cellwan, Haali, Ivuur, Oovei, Vonnuvi y Wimmel; muchos machos eran nombrados después de Boolon, Murr, Neelig y Waawat. Aamaw, que significa "luz de fuego", también era un nombre muy común.Galactic Campaign Guide Ithorianos en la galaxia Practicando su naturaleza gentil, incluso fuera de su planeta, muchos ithorianos sirvieron como exploradores, diplomáticos, oficiales de paz y navegantes. A pesar de su reputación, no todos los ithorianos eran tan pacíficos. En raras ocasiones, los ithorianos violentos y rebeldes nacían y posteriormente eran desterrados de su planeta natal o de su nave rebaño. Tales ithorianos a menudo se convertirán en vagabundos o cazarrecompensas, como Del y Dob Moomo. En algunos mundos pobres donde los ithorianos habían establecido centros comerciales, los ithorianos estaban felices de regalar productos a los habitantes pobres. Los ithorianos también fueron pioneros en varios programas de educación de cultivos para productores en planetas pobres y sin educación.Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim, p. 48 Muchos ithorianos eran sensibles a la Fuerza y pasaron a servir a la Orden Jedi, ya que el Código Jedi valoraba la buena naturaleza que tanto apreciaban los ithorianos. Entre bastidores El traje de marionetas ithoriano usado en la escena de la cantina de Mos Eisley de ''Una Nueva Esperanza'' fue diseñado por Ron Cobb. Este títere fue utilizado para Momaw Nadon y Deneb Both. Curiosamente, presentaba cuatro dedos en cada mano, mientras que los diseños posteriores de lso ithorianos, como Roron Corobb y Tendau Bendon (ambos aparecen cronológicamente antes que Nadon y Both) presentaban manos de cinco dedos. La mayoría de las fuentes, aparte del títere de Cobb, incluida The New Essential Guide to Alien Species, parecen favorecer el diseño de cinco dedos. En el [[Star Wars (radio)|audio drama de Star Wars]], Luke comentó sobre ver a un Cabeza de martillo meeriano mientras estaba en la cantina. Desde entonces, otra especie ha sido identificada como meerianos. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Commencement'' *''Knights of the Old Republic 9: Flashpoint Interlude: Homecoming'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Reunion'' *''Knights of the Old Republic 21: Daze of Hate, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Knights of Suffering'' *''Knights of the Old Republic 25: Vector, Part 1'' *''Knights of the Old Republic 28: Vector, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Exalted'' *''Knights of the Old Republic 31: Turnabout'' *''Knights of the Old Republic 47: Demon, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República II: Los Señores Sith'' *''Timeline 6: Onslaught of the Sith Empire'' *''The Old Republic: Deceived'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * * * * *''Lost Tribe of the Sith—Spiral 1'' *''Lost Tribe of the Sith—Spiral 2'' *''Knight Errant'' *''Darth Bane: Camino de destrucción'' *''Darth Bane: Regla de Dos'' *''Darth Bane: Dinastía del Mal'' *''Darth Plagueis'' * * * *''Star Wars 1: Prelude to Rebellion, Part 1'' *''Star Wars 2: Prelude to Rebellion, Part 2'' *''Star Wars 3: Prelude to Rebellion, Part 3'' *''Darth Maul 2'' *''Podracing Tales'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Racer'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars 8: Outlander, Part 2'' *''Star Wars 18: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 6'' *"Nomad" * * *''A Cularin Presence'' *''MidWorld'' *''UnderWorld'' *''Star Wars 23: Infinity's End, Part 1'' *''Star Wars 39: The Stark Hyperspace War, Part 4'' *''Star Wars 41: The Devaronian Version, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Jango Fett'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Vuelo de Expansión'' * * * * * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Republic 46: Honor and Duty, Part 1'' *''Republic 49: Sacrifice'' *''Twi'light Storm'' *''Head in the Clouds'' *''Clouded Paths'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' * *''Republic 58: The Battle of Jabiim, Part 4'' *''Republic 60: Hate and Fear'' *''Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' * *''MedStar II: Curandera Jedi'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''A Mon Alone'' *''Obsession 1'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' * * * *''The Eye'' *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''Star Wars: Purge: Seconds to Die'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Tempest Feud'' *''The Order of Outcasts'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Into the Unknown'' *''Republic 78: Loyalties'' *''Kenobi'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Dark Times: Blue Harvest, Part 1'' *''Dark Times: Blue Harvest, Part 2'' * * *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''Star Wars Droids: The Kalarba Adventures 6'' *''Star Wars Droids: Rebellion 2'' *''Star Wars Droids: Rebellion 4'' *''Star Wars Droids: Season of Revolt 1'' *''Star Wars Droids: Season of Revolt 3'' *''Star Wars Droids: Season of Revolt 4'' *''Musings of an Ithorian'' *''Adventures in Hyperspace: Fire Ring Race'' * * * *''Interlude at Darkknell'' * * * *''Domain of Evil'' * *''Drawing the Maps of Peace: The Moisture Farmer's Tale'' *''Rookies: Rendezvous'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars Droids 6: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book I'' *''Play It Again, Figrin D'an: The Tale of Muftak and Kabe'' * *''The Sand Tender: The Hammerhead's Tale'' *''Nightlily: The Lovers' Tale'' *''Star Wars Droids 7: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book II'' *''Scoundrels'' *''Jedi's Honor'' *''Riders of the Maelstrom'' * *''The Game Chambers of Questal'' *''Graveyard of Alderaan'' * *''The Abduction'' * * * * *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Operation: Elrood'' * *''Under a Black Sun'' *''Beyond the Rim'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Star Wars 23: Flight Into Fury'' *''Han Solo's Rescue Mission'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''Empire 19: Target: Vader'' *''River of Chaos 2'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Nightmare Machine'' *''Empire 35: A Model Officer'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Spore'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Doomsday Ship'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Clones'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' * * *''Star Wars Galaxies: Jump to Lightspeed'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Sombras del Imperio'' cómics * *''Slave Ship'' *''Star Wars 85: The Hero'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand 1'' * *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing—Rogue Squadron Special'' * *''The Politics of Contraband'' * *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''El Cortejo de la Princesa Leia'' * * * * * *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' * *''Firestorm'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith'' *''El Discípulo de la Fuerza Oscura'' *''Los Hijos de los Jedi'' *''Planeta de Penumbra'' *''Estrella de Cristal'' * *''Visión del Futuro'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Trouble on Cloud City'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Marea Oscura I: Ofensiva'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Marea Oscura II: Desastre'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Al Filo de la Victoria I: Conquista'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Al Filo de la Victoria II: Renacimiento'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Estrella a Estrella'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Hereje en la Fuerza II: Refugiado'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: La Profecía Final'' * *''Nido Oscuro I: El Rey Unido'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Presagio'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Aliados'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Vórtice'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Convicción'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Ascensión'' *''Legacy 2: Broken, Part 2'' *''Legacy 20: Indomitable, Part 1'' *''Legacy 2'' *''Legacy 5'' }} Apariciones no-canónicas * * * * *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' * *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''Musings of an Ithorian'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace'' *''Darth Vader and Son'' * *''LEGO Star Wars The New Yoda Chronicles'' video game Fuentes *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Campaign Pack'' *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'' *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'' *''Death Star Technical Companion'' *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume One'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen'' *''Wanted by Cracken'' *''Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook'' *''Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Death Star Technical Companion'', Second Edition * *''The Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Screen Entertainment'' *''The Star Wars Planets Collection'' *''Classic Campaigns'' * *''Platt's Starport Guide'' *''Goroth: Slave of the Empire'' *''Flashpoint! Brak Sector'' *''Alliance Intelligence Reports'' *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition *''Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens — Enemies and Allies'' *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'', Second Edition *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Heroes & Rogues'' *''The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook'' *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' * *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' * * *''Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' * *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * * *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' * *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' * * *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided Quick Reference Guide'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm'' * * *''The Art of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Obsessed With Star Wars'' * *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * * * *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.47'' * * * *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' * * * *''Enter the Unknown'' * *''Suns of Fortune'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' * *''Fly Casual'' *''Savage Spirits''}} Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * * * * * Categoría:Ithorianos Categoría:Especies inteligentes mamíferas Categoría:Especies del Borde Medio Categoría:Especies espaciales